


The Past, The Present, The Future

by Missy



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Lore - Freeform, Starlight Brigade Lore, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Strive will never give up hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	The Past, The Present, The Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merriman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/gifts).



As far back as Strive could remember, they had been at war with the Wicked Ones, the ones who had sought to soak up their sunlight and selfishly preserve their resources.

Strive’s father gathered him close and told him of the Old Days, the way they had once been fine neighbors, until they had decided to be greedy. Their greed had turned them to obsidian, and no light could escape from their environs. They had killed a thousand other worlds. They would likely drain their home planet, too.

“There’s no way to defeat them,” his father said. “Except with hope. Always keep hope in your heart, young Strive.”

The words stuck with him, even as he grew into his own herohood.


End file.
